


Rewritten

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the story he was intended for, the story he had to continue...it required sacrifice. Something Daring had never prepared for. [Daring/Cerise]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Despite knowing the woods like the back of her hand, Cerise felt a little uncertain as she ran passed the tall oak trees. Bits of dirt and bark kicked out from underneath her boots, her path clear to any and all who decided to follow her. Usually she would be much, _much_ more discreet, but on this morning, with her heart hammering into her throat and her skin prickled with goosebumps, Cerise didn’t mind leaving a trail. It could prove advantageous if Darling or Dexter chose to search her out when the others noticed her absence.

Cerise had little time to dawdle on those particular thoughts, however. She’d been running through the woods for the past hour, following a faint, musky scent that she was all too familiar with. A hint of vanilla, a dash of cloves…the combination had the potential to overwhelm her, especially if they were accompanied by gentle words and sincere gestures.

She remembered how he was at the party – humbled, genuine, exceeding her expectations with every spoken word. He lived up to both his names that night: daring in his pursuit, but charming in his approach. It made her wonder, after he escorted her back to her dorm room and kissed her hand goodnight, if something could happen between the two of them. If there was the chance he might disregard his destiny, forget about Apple and their chance to rule a perfect kingdom together. If he really possessed a desire to be with her, could he – would he…

But that hardly mattered anymore. Everything that Daring believed to be his crumbled and withered right before his eyes. And just like any frightened creature, he had stormed off and tucked himself away into any secluded space that would have him. 

Cerise hadn’t been there when it happened. She had heard about the incident from Raven, her brows wrinkled and her eyes wide. Her words had been airy, as if what she had seen was nothing more than an illusion.

 _“Apple’s not his princess…” Raven had trailed, looking out the window and towards the shrouded woods, “He’s not a part of our story at all._ ”

Cerise took a deep breath at the fresh memory, remembering how, just for a moment, she had felt unadulterated relief. Maybe he didn’t have any story, then. There were plenty of unattached princes who had to carve out their own path. And, after the initial shock wore off, Daring would understand that this could work to his favor.

It had been a bit naïve (and, she had to admit, selfish) to think that a prince of Daring's caliber wouldn't have a legacy to uphold. The oldest son of a beloved royal family...he was the very ideal Milton Grimm sought to duplicate with each class. A prince bound to his traditions, that took pride in his status and destiny. Daring was always meant for great things, of that everyone was sure. 

And they had been right. Daring would make a great future king. But the story he was intended for, the story he had to continue...it required sacrifice. Something Daring had never prepared for. He was supposed to be the hero, the defender, the original prince charming. 

But a beast was never the savior. He was the saved. 

Another steady breath escaped Cerise as she slowed her pace, taking in the full scope of her surroundings. Daring's scent was stronger, and giant footprints were wedged into the dirt trail, practically fresh. Up ahead was a small cavern, just big enough to house a pack of wolves. Or, perhaps...

Cerise didn't allow her thoughts to linger. She had thought enough. With a tight fist, she pushed one foot in front of the other, her steps quiet and discreet. If he really was a beast ( _the_ beast), she would have to be careful with her approach. Such a transformation could be painful, confusing - his senses would have heightened. He would take in so many scents, so many sounds - things he would have never picked up on as a human. Soft wings fluttering above him, fear wafting at the base of a student's neck...it would come all at once. And without proper knowledge, without living with such senses beforehand, Cerise assumed Daring was more than a little overwhelmed. He was strong and he was brave, but all the princely training in the world could never prepare him for this. 

When Cerise reached the cavern's entrance, her fingertips grazing the sharp, glossy stone, she closed her eyes and took another whiff of the cool morning air. Daring's scent was prominent, overpowering everything else within Cerise's general vicinity. There was little need to investigate any further. Daring was here. 

But...what did she do now? If she went back for Dexter and Darling, Daring could be gone by the time they returned. Even with their night together at Thronecoming, Cerise knew she wouldn't be enough - _shouldn't_ be enough. Daring had more than his fair share of frivolous dates and admirers. Would one day, one dance really stick out?

 _Then why did you come?_ Cerise asked herself as she fiddled with the trim of her red hood. It had been an impulse, a need to take him in as the others had. It was selfish, yes, she could admit that. But with all she and her family sacrificed, perhaps she could afford to be. Just this once....just for him. 

And maybe it was even all that selfish. There was one way to comfort him, one way to show him he wasn't as alone as he believed himself to be. 

Her hands dropped from her hood, and she stilled herself for whatever was to come.

"Daring!" Cerise exclaimed into the cavern. Her voice ricocheted off the walls, magnifying her soft, pleading tone. Maybe he'd respond if she sounded like she was in need of his help - in need of him, "Daring, it's Cerise! Where are you?"

She waited a few more moments before stepping into the cavern. Her eyes wandered across the jagged rock walls, noticing long, shallow scratches that were too high up for even the tallest wolf to make. She swallowed hard as turned her her gaze towards the cool darkness in front of her. The cavern couldn't be very deep, and Daring's scent was too potent for him to be much farther. It had shifted a bit since she had spoken - it was a little less musky and a hint more sour. It might be different for him, but with wolves, that often meant they were afraid.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Daring," Cerise assured, "I just want to talk. I heard from the others what happened, and I just want to make sure you're alright. I want to help."

Once her echo tapered off, Cerise tilted her head and waited for a response. She could hear his heavy breaths, could smell the fresh musk pouring off his skin...

"Daring, did you hear me? I said I want to help -"

" _And just how can someone like you help a beast like me?_ "

His voice caught Cerise off guard, and her heart skipped as it jumped off the walls. It was deeper than before and gravelly. It was...less robust, a little sad. And even if his question was intended to mock, Cerise didn't let it detract her resolve. She understood, deep down, he genuinely wanted to know. 

"I...I want you to know that you're not alone with -" Cerise paused as she tugged at her hood, her ears rubbing against the soft fabric, "With all of this. If you come into the light, I can show you what I mean."

" _I can't_ ," Daring replied, his inflection bordering on a growl, " _You can't see me like this. It's revolting. **I'm** revolting_."

"You could never be revolting to me, Daring," Cerise took another step forward, making out his large silhouette in the cool darkness. His back appeared to be turned, his body hunched over, "Please, I want to help you. And I'm sure your brother and sister do, too. And what I want to show you...it's not something you can really see in the dark."

A few more moments passed before Daring's head shifted, and Cerise could hear him sniff the air around him. Was he trying to pick up her scent?

" _You...you won't laugh at me? Run away?_ " he asked, his voice much more subdued. Much more tired. 

In truth, Cerise had not believed it would be this easy. Daring, while charming as any prince, was more than a handful to deal with on a regular basis. But, Cerise doubted he had slept much last night, if at all - exhaustion had a way of changing people. 

"I promise," Cerise affirmed, "I won't laugh at you, or run away. I'll stay here all day if I have to. I...I think you would do the same for me."

Another beat passed between them before she heard Daring shuffle in the darkness. As he stood up, Cerise could make out the edges of his thick, furry legs and his large, pointed ears. Something was draped over his shoulders, hiding the rest of his impressive form. When Daring turned around and strutted towards her, his movements a little angular and much too awkward for the prince she once knew, Cerise closed her eyes and steadied herself. She was tempted to take a step back, but Daring could take it as a sign of fear and distrust. And Cerise wasn't afraid of him, she was just...cautious. 

But being cautious with him wouldn't do her any good. So instead of stepping back, she took a step forward and raised her head, prepared to stare at whatever color Daring's eyes were now. 

He was almost out of the cavern's shadows when Daring paused. One large blonde paw held onto the walls, its black claws leaving tiny indents on the rocky texture, " _Are you sure, Cerise? I don't - I don't want to frighten you_."

 _Still pretty charming_ , Cerise mused, allowing herself the tiniest of smiles, "You won't frighten me, Daring. I promise."

He nodded his head, and stepped into the light. 

The first thing Cerise noticed were his eyes. His irises were a vibrant yellow, reminding her of the gorgeous yellow tulips that bordered the gardens outside the school's courtyard. The rest of his eyes were colored back, the contrast both appealing and haunting. His stout was shorter than she had expected, and his pug nose was black and shiny. His ears were similar to hers - pointed up with a hint of black at their tips. He was about two feet taller than he used to be, though it wasn't just his height that made Cerise feel slight and petite in his presence. His shoulders and chest had broadened, thick blonde fur sprouting over every inch of his skin. A long white sheet hid the rest of him from view, his clothes from last night undoubtedly shredded from his abrupt transformation. He had probably grabbed the first thing that would cover the whole of his body - the sheet ended at the middle of his thigh, exposing his large hind legs. 

" _You're not saying anything_ ," Daring was the first to speak. While it seemed like he was making an effort to whisper, he wasn't used to how his new voice could carry, how quickly it could fill the cavern and intrude on Cerise's observations. Still, she could hear the fear in his voice, thoughts of rejection flooding his mind. One of his palms clung to the sheet wrapped around him, his sharp claws threatening to rip it from within his grasp. 

"I'm sorry - I shouldn't have stared for so long," Cerise apologized, taking another step forward. Daring pivoted one of his feet, pulling his face further away from her. Was he afraid of her touch? "I just wanted to take you all in. I think you're still handsome. It's just in a different way."

Daring scoffed and tore his gaze away from her, looking back towards the dark end of the cavern, " _Don't mock me. I know what I look like. There was a mirror right across from me when I transformed. I...I'm hardly anything you could call beautiful. I don't deserve to be near you in this state. No one does_."

"Don't...deserve?" Cerise repeated his words, her throat growing dry, "Daring...I know we kind of just became friends, but that doesn't mean you have to shy away from everyone because of this. No one expected this, but we can help you through it. We can -"

" ** _You don't understand!_** " Daring barked, the ends of his words coming out as a snarl. He turned his back to her and he smashed one fist into the wall, bits of dust and rocks falling from the cavern's ceiling, " _Everything I was supposed to be, I'm not! I was supposed to be the prince of princes - the king of **kings**! And all of that was stripped from me, and I don't know why! Why was **I** lied to? Why was I cursed?_ "

Cerise couldn't answer his questions, but she did have her suspicions. While Daring could be kind and admirable, he was self-absorbed with an overexcessive ego that was never completely quenched. And...Daring was known to play around with the hearts of others. She'd heard rumors of his ill-fated attempts at courting Lizzie, how he'd broken her heart by going out with another girl once he had won her over. 

But Cerise couldn't help but wonder: why had Daring's destiny flipped so suddenly, without so much as a warning? Everyone, especially Milton Grimm and Apple herself, believed him to be _the_ Prince Charming. So what had happened? Could the Storybook of Legends be - was it ever wrong?

"I don't know why this happened to you, Daring," Cerise said as she walked around him and back into his view. His eyes were downcast and he refused to look at her, his stare fixed on the cold ground beneath them, "But I want you to know that you're not alone. I...I sort of know what you're going through. What it means to be unsure about your destiny."

Daring didn't look up, but he did growl and wriggle at her words, " _You, unsure about your destiny? How is that even possible? You're the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood! Your destiny is as clear as can be_."

"I wish that were the case," Cerise sighed. Gently, she placed one hand on top his forearms and watched as he stiffened beneath her touch. He did not pull away, however, and it gave Cerise the courage to continue on and tell him the truth, "But my life - it's never been that simple. Not with who my father is."

" _Your...father?_ " Daring looked to her then, his deep yellow eyes a touch curious, " _I don't think I...who is your father?_ "

"I'll show you."

She beckoned him to turn around and follow her into the light, where her reveal would be obvious. Her heart writhed and her stomach exploded with what felt like a hundred butterflies, but there was no turning back now. If anything, she would have one more person who knew her story, one more person she could confide him. Perhaps it wasn't safe or smart, but ever since Thronecoming, Daring was someone Cerise wanted to trust. To believe in. 

Her hands crept up to the top of her hood, hovering over the soft red fabric. Her breath was shaky as she pulled at the hood's ends, allowing it to fall past her hair and onto her shoulders. Her ears perked up at the crisp air, unaccustomed to be being exposed at such cool temperatures. 

Although Cerise intended to speak first, Daring stepped towards her, his eyes widening at the sight before him, " _Those ears...at that party, Maddie had it wrong. They were real._ "

"Yes, they were - _are_ ," Cerise replied, meeting his stare, "My mother and father fell in love while they were at school, and...they played their parts, but they had me afterwards. It's hard, keeping this a secret, but I wanted to share it with you because I know what it's like to feel alone and out of place, like the world is against you. I hope...I hope with this, you can trust me."

Daring didn't say anything as his hand stretched out and he rubbed the tips of her ears. It was curt and sudden, but Cerise didn't mind too much. His touch, while a little rough, didn't hurt and...well, it felt good. It was Relaxing, reassuring.

" _They_ are _real_ ," Daring said, drawing his hand back, " _So this is why you're so fast? Why you never stop wearing your hood?_ "

Cerise nodded, afraid her voice might betray her if she said anything else. This was all a little more intimate than she had thought it would be. No one had touched her ears beside her parents and herself. Then again, revealing your secrets to someone you couldn't quite decode your own feelings for...what else could be expected? 

The chuckle that escaped Daring surprised Cerise, but it was anything but malicious or teasing. It was genuine, a hint of bemusement laced in-between its throaty core, " _You really are something else, Cerise. I'm glad you showed this to me - I'm glad you're my friend_."

Her heart leaped at the admittance. That Daring considered her a friend, a person he could confide in. Before she could speak and offer her thanks, Daring continued, his eyes sad, " _This must have been hard to deal with. I'm...I'm sorry that this happened to you_."

There it was: the sincere gestures, the kind words, the heartfelt apology. He may not look like the prince that was admired by all, but Cerise didn't care. Here was a glimpse of the man Daring could be, could _become_. As she had thought before, he really _was_ charming. He just needed a little more self-awareness to realize what that kind of charming entailed. 

"I've learned to deal with this - but I didn't show you this because I'm ashamed of my wolf heritage," Cerise clarified, "I love my parents more than anyone else in the world - they've loved and supported me my entire life. The rest of the world may think that their love is inappropriate, but for me...it means that our stories can be rewritten. We have a chance to change our destinies, however small that chance may seem and is. And while I know this is all really new to you and I've had years to adjust to this world and what it has in store for me...you have a chance too, Daring. You'll get through this. I know you will."

" _You think I can really change? That all of this can be rewritten_?" Daring narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side. One of his ears folded at the action and Cerise almost giggled - it was cute, " _But wouldn't that make me a rebel? I never thought - I always wanted to follow my destiny_."

"You don't have to decide now, Daring," Cerise brushed her fingertips against the fur of his arm, hoping his touch could soothe him as his has for her. She felt his body shudder, and his scent became sweeter and sultry. Had the situation been different, Cerise might have backed away, even blushed. Often, such scents meant desire. But Daring probably had little knowledge of the signals his body was giving off, and perhaps he wasn't even conscious of his body's reaction. Cerise was the only visible woman around - it didn't necessarily mean that he wanted her like _that_ , "You have a few more years to figure all this out, yourself included. I still have a lot to think about, too. We can help each other if you want. And I'm sure Dexter and Darling would love to help you, too. You don't have to do this alone."

" _I would like help_ ," Daring was able to control his voice this time, whispering softly above her head, " _That would...I wouldn't mind that from you_."

Cerise nodded, a large smile blossoming onto her face, "Okay! I'm glad. Would you like to go back together now, or do you want to wait a little bit?"

Daring's eyes shined then, and his lips curved into a faint grin, " _I would like to spend some more time out here with you. Maybe even have a little race after a nap? I - I haven't slept much_."

"A race?" her smile morphed into a smirk and she crossed her arms against her chest, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I've won every race we've ever had."

" _But that's when I was human!"_ Daring almost laughed, and his tone reminded her of the haughty, confident man he usually was, " _I'm not sure you can handle me in this form_."

Cerise shrugged and starting walking towards the exit of the cavern, trying to match his cocky attitude, "It's been less than a day and you think you can maneuver well in a body like that? It'll be my pleasure wiping that smile off your face."

She heard him follow her out of the cave, his steps loud and heavy against the dirt trail. The bright morning sun warmed their faces when they finally reached the exit, and Cerise turned around to make sure her companion was still following along. His face was pensive, his eyes looking out past the large trees and towards the direction of the school.

" _Cerise..."_ Daring trailed as he drew closer to her, almost to the point where their hands were touching, " _What will happen to Apple? If I'm not her prince, who will it be? My father was sure one of his children would be hers_."

Feeling bold, Cerise wrapped her hand around one of his fingers, grinning as he turned towards her, taken aback, "Remember what I said? Apple's destiny can be rewritten, too! And who knows? Maybe she doesn't even need a prince."

" _Doesn't need a.._." Daring scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes, contemplating Cerise's words. Another moment passed and then -

" _You mean my_ **_sister_**?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I feel terrible for how long this took. This is was a replacement gift for the Ever After High Exchange over at tumblr, but this past week has been so weird in regards to personal life that I couldn't find any time to edit it or end it how I really wanted to. But, I like it for what it is, mostly. I'm totally in love with the idea of Daring being the Beast because it would open a LOT of romantic and thematic possibilities with Cerise. I like their relationship for what it is in canon, but this angle would be so exciting to see played out! Also, a little hint of who I prefer Apple with (besides Cedar haha) when it comes to the Charming family!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! And as always, kudos and comments are definitely appreciated.


End file.
